1. Field of the Invention
A lighting system for a grain auger which enables grain bins to be loaded at night. The lighting system includes a light bar mounted on an elongated grain elevator or auger in spaced relation to the grain bin being loaded and in spaced relation to the hopper end of the grain auger which receives grain from a grain conveying body mounted on a vehicle. The light bar includes light units which are directed toward the grain bin and the hopper end of the auger for effectively illuminating the work area associated with a grain storage bin or grain drying bin with the light units being adjustable for optimum positioning in relation to the work area with the adjustment of the light units also enabling the light to be directed to the open cover at the top of the bin or at the ladder on the side of the bin. The light bar is mounted by the use of a split clamp with cushioning material on the interior thereof to enable the light bar to be clamped to the grain auger housing without damage and in a secure and adjustable manner. The light units are standard halogen lights powered by the battery of a tractor or other suitable DC power source with the electrical conductors supplying electrical energy to the lights being positioned along the outer surface of the grain auger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grain augers are conventionally used to convey grain from a hopper at the lower end thereof adjacent ground level which receive grain from a vehicle grain body with the upper end of the auger discharging grain into a grain bin through a top which has been opened. During the relatively short harvest season, it frequently is desirable to continue loading the grain bins after dark in order to harvest the grain prior to arrival of approaching inclement weather conditions. Prior patents listed below disclose grain augers, attachments for grain augers and light supporting devices having general utility.
3,189,168 PA0 4,459,649 PA0 4,748,548 PA0 4,787,019 PA0 4,791,535 PA0 4,823,937
None of the above patents disclose a structure to support light units from the housing of a grain auger with the light units illuminating the work area associated with a grain auger including the hopper end in which grain is fed into a hopper from a vehicle grain body and the discharge end which discharges grain into a grain bin through an open upper end.